


A Festival Fortune

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fortune Telling, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Alaric makes Hope help the normal kids out at the school with a festival event. Then when it actually comes around, Hope finds herself meeting a very wise woman who points her in the right direction.Day twenty-four of the Fictober challenge.





	A Festival Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> My first Legacies fanfiction and I didn't even write about my OTP (Handon) color me so fucking surprised! On a serious note though, I did plan on this ending up as a ship piece but I just really wanted Hope to realize that Raf is still a wolf and she needs to fix her little oopsie so I wrote this instead.  
Prompt: Fortune

Going to a normal school with normal kids wasn't quite as bad as Hope had figured it would be.

Actually, it was kind of pleasant, even if she was still classified as more of a loner than anything.

Then came the school festival, that was a nightmare, especially when Alaric made her help the student council with planning it all.

He said it was so she could maybe make some friends, but she knew it was just his way of helping her keep her mind off of the 'Malivore incident' as he had taken to calling it.

When the festival actually rolled around, she was pleasantly surprised with how well it was going, and kind of proud to say that she helped make it happen.

"Hey, you worked pretty hard on this, why don't you go have some fun instead of hanging around the ticket stand?" Alaric suggested.

She had started to say no but the look he gave her was the same one she remembered him giving Josie and Lizzie all too often when his suggestion was less of a request and more of a requirement.

"Sure, I'll get right on that," she said with her clear sarcasm prompting an exaggerated eye roll from Alaric.

Either way, she left the ticket stand and started to venture around.

In the farthest corner, she found a lone woman sitting at a table where nothing sat except a single stack of cards in the bare center, there wasn't even a sign saying what her booth was supposed to be.

The woman stared blankly threw the crowd, directly at her.

Curiosity had gotten the best of Hope, of course, so she approached the strange woman.

Caution gave way to comfort as she got closer.

"Hello, my dear, would you like a tarot reading?" she asked, "A fortune as told by the cards of arcana."

"Oh, sorry, I don't quite believe in that stuff, Ma'am."

The woman smiled softly before raising her hands from her lap and placing one of them on the stack of cards.

Various rings sat upon each of her long, thin fingers and her countless bracelets jingled with her every movement, as did the rather absurd amount of necklaces around her neck.

"You know, just because I am not a witch the same as you, it does not mean that I do not have the power to see much more than these other people," the woman cut the cards into three almost equal-sized piles in front of her.

"Come now, the first reading is on the house." with that, Hope decided to humor the strange woman.

"Fine."

The woman stacked the cards once again but surprisingly placed them to the side.

"Hope, you are more than your past even if it is the cause of who you have become today, but that does not mean it dictates who you will become by tomorrow, things will work out for the better, and you will be stronger for it, now I believe you have a friend that is still in a bit of a fuzzy situation because of a certain ring you gave him and an ugly mud puddle man?" the woman grabbed hold of Hope's hand softly before speaking again, "So perhaps you should go fix his howling at the moon problem before you think too much on what tomorrow may bring," she suggested before quickly waving Hope away.

She was lost for words as she turned away from the table, so many questions fluttered through her head, like how did she know Hope was a witch.

Immediately, she turned back to ask how she knew about the ring and her problems but when she turned back to where the woman and her table were, she simply found a dunk tank and an elderly man standing beside it as the group of kids took turns trying to dunk their science teacher.

Hope didn't believe in fortunes or arcana or whatever that happened to have been, but who or whatever that woman was, she had a point, she had a friend stuck in wolf form and she needed to fix that before worrying too much about tomorrow.


End file.
